Aira, Wind Waker
by DelofDani
Summary: When a girl is cast out from her home for being a witch, can the Titans help her to discover her true power? Rating to be safe.
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: The original Teen Titans do not belong to me. Aira I made up and is for my use only.  
  
_** AIRA**_  
  
Three months ago, I was cast out from my own home in Middletown, Kansas. Declared a witch by my own family, I left. But it wasn't me. I swear that it wasn't.  
  
I've been cursed, I think. Whenever I get mad, something happens. Something bad. There's a gale or a tornado, a storm maybe. Clouds begin to move very fast, blocking out the sun. But I'm not a witch. I don't practice anything. I promise. You believe me, don't you? I swear it's true.  
  
My name is Aira. My hair is a light brown, wavy. My eyes are a clear blue, my lashes normal. I am 13 years old. There is nothing unusual about me, nothing. I resemble my family greatly, so I wasn't switched at birth.  
  
Three months ago, I began walking. I tried to stay in a few places, but everywhere I went something bad happened, something with wind. So I left each place. The curse follows me wherever I go.  
  
This morning, I arrived in a city. I have no idea where I am anymore. Just a city to me, one I'll leave soon. I think it may be San Francisco or something, though. It doesn't matter.  
  
All I know is that the soles of my Nikes are almost gone and my feet are blistered. My clothes are ragged and need to be washed with soap. Lots of it. The people who lived in the city barely glanced at me. I suppose they saw homeless people all the time.  
  
Sighing, I collapsed on a doorstep to rest. I checked my pockets for leftover berries from that bush a couple miles back and only found a few that weren't squished. I ate them quickly, starving.  
  
After I ate my three meals for that day, I rested my head in my hands and looked around. I saw several families with children. Laughing, crying, whining, arguing, I saw them all. I wished my family hadn't disowned me like that. I never wanted to hurt anybody. It was the curse that did it. "Get off my step!" yelled a voice from behind me. I jumped up and turned around. A pudgy woman stood there, her arms waving. "Go! Shoo!" she yelled. I hurried away, my poor feet protesting. I was mad. I was just sitting there! It wasn't like I was a thief or anything. Just dirty.  
  
A fierce wind started up, but I ignored it. I didn't really care. Not like there was anything I could do about it. When the first tornado appeared in the middle of the city, I began to panic. I desperately tried to shove down my emotions, but it only got worse from my fear emotions. Two more tornadoes appeared near the first.  
"Titans, go!" I heard someone, a boy, yell.  
"And what should we do with tornadoes, exactly?" asked an incredibly dry female voice. I turned and got a glimpse of a group of five people. The one in front was male with black hair and wore a tight suit... thing, as well as a cape. I was pretty sure he was the first to have spoken. There was a huge guy, who was made from both man and machine. And there was another, a Goth- looking girl, also wearing a cape. I felt sure she was the other one to have spoken. There was another, a strange looking girl with gorgeous shiny red hair that couldn't be from Earth. I was freaked out by this sight, but then I became confused. Hadn't there been five?  
  
My confused emotions unleashed two more tornadoes. I looked away quickly, trying to calm down. It was kind of hard, though, with FIVE TORNADOES RUNNING AROUND ME.  
  
The group of teenagers – surprisingly, I realized that that was what they were, - ran into the fray. Machine Guy called out, "There're WAAAYY too many; they must be controlled. We just gotta bust the control!" I blocked out voices and took deep breaths, not moving. I had learned to control this curse slightly. It worked in with my emotions, so if I was calm so was it. Slowly, each tornado disappeared, leaving four confusing people standing out there and a mass of screaming civilians. But as I peered ahead, I saw that they were different. Goth Girl was gone, replaced by a short guy with a sharp tooth poking over his top lip. Oh, yeah, did I mention that he was green? Well, he was. "I, uh, guess we got the control," said Green Dude blankly  
  
"No, you didn't," said a voice from directly behind me. I spun around. Oh, hey, I found Goth Girl.  
  
"What do you mean, Raven?" questioned Cape Boy. Right, so Goth Girl was Raven. The other people – Titans? – gathered around Raven.  
"I mean, this girl was controlling them," said Raven, gesturing to me. Okay, now I was ready to run. The Titans shot me glances and surrounded me. All right, believe the Goth.  
  
Cape Boy got right up into my face. "Who are you working for?" he demanded. Oh, nice way to handle things. "I'm not working for anybody," I snapped back at him.  
  
"So you just decided to destroy the city?" he asked. He sounded serious, too.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then why'd you do it?"  
  
"I didn't!" It wasn't really a lie. It was the curse that did it. "You're lying," said Goth Girl Raven. "I felt your power." Well, I was mad. How about everybody come pick at poor old Aira, huh? Sounds great, doesn't it? The boy turned to glare ate me again.  
  
"So, why?" he demanded. Before I could tell him off, Raven interrupted.  
"Robin, I don't think she could control it." The Titans glanced at each other and huddled. I just stood there, trying to listen. I heard words like 'Terra', 'control', and 'Slade'. I had no idea how they concerned me.  
  
They turned back and looked at me. Nervously, I shifted my weight. "Right," sighed Cape Boy, Robin. "Come with us." They turned and began to walk the way they had come from. Only the girl with the pretty hair stayed.  
"I have soooo many questions for you!" she said happily. "What is your name? How old are you? How did you get here? How long have you been here? What is your favorite color? Will you be my good friend?"  
  
I stared at her for a moment, lost, then began to try and answer her quickly spoken questions as I remembered them. "I'm Aira. I'm 13. I, um, walked. And I've been here, like, an hour. My favorite color is, er, blue. I'll let you know." 


	2. Discovery

Disclaimer: Aira is the only character belonging to me. The others I do not own.  
  
The girl, Starfire, pestered me with words I didn't try to understand as I slowly walked, far behind the other Titans. Finally, I asked her the questions on my mind. "Where are we going? What do you want with me?" Starfire stopped talking. So it WAS possible.  
"Robin has said that I must not divulge that information," she said glumly. You know, her talking wouldn't irritate me as much if she didn't use such proper grammar or whatever. She never abbreviated anything. That irritated me greatly, though I wasn't sure why.  
"So, if I walk into a huge trap I won't have any idea until it happens?"  
  
"Yes."  
"Oh. Great." My nerves were a bit shot, probably due to the fact that the curse had made five tornadoes in the middle of a city and now I was being dragged somewhere by a group of teenagers. A girl was also pestering me with words while she floated around my head. Does anybody else see anything wrong with that?  
  
We arrived at our destination: A huge tower in the shape of a 'T' on an island. I craned my neck to look up and then looked around for the bridge. There was none. The way we got across surprised me greatly. Raven, the Goth Girl, recited a few weird words and this black energy with a white edge exploded from her hands, forming into a bridge. The Titans took this all as if they did it everyday – admittedly, they probably did.  
  
"Come, possible new friend!" said Starfire. I realized that the others were halfway across the bridge waiting for me while I stood there. I hurried across to them. I found myself starting to trust Starfire.  
  
It didn't take long to cross the bridge onto rocky ground. The bridge disappeared as soon as we had crossed it, which spooked me slightly. As I stared at where it had been, the wind picked up, blowing my hair into my face. The capes of Robin and Raven were also moving in the wind. Everybody's hair was getting all messed up.  
"Cool it!" said Raven. I looked at her blankly. What was I to do? She sighed. "Listen, just concentrate. Concentrate on the wind dying down and all being still." I was doubtful, but tried it anyway. I envisioned there being no wind at all, all being still.  
  
At first, nothing happened. If anything, the wind picked up a bit. But then, it died down. The wind slowed and stopped, making everything just as I had pictured it. I looked around in complete astonishment.  
  
"Don't be so amazed," said Robin. I looked at him, silently begging for an explanation. "It's your gift – your power."  
  
"I don't understand," I murmured. He sighed.  
  
"We'll explain inside."  
  
What I had just heard shocked me. They, the Teen Titans, had taken in a girl with powers like mine, except hers was over the rocks, and she had betrayed them, giving their secrets over to Slade, a guy who just wanted to destroy the Titans. She had seen her mistake and tried to go back over, but couldn't due to a suit that controlled her.  
  
But then a volcano erupted and she gave her life to save the city. She, Terra, was turned into stone. The Titans were trying to find a way to change her back. I looked at the faces of all five Teen Titans. Robin and Starfire looked very unhappy. Machine Man, Cyborg, I had learned, looked the same. Raven looked emotionless. Green Dude, or Beast Boy, they had told me, would not look up. I wondered what kind of relationship he had with this Terra.  
  
"Now," said Robin, "That's Terra's story. We need to talk about you now." I nodded consent. "You have power, truly amazing power. Yours is over the wind. You need to learn to control your power, Aira. If you don't, you could destroy the entire city and then some. You almost did back there. We can help you, but you must be willing to learn." I nodded again.  
  
"I am." 


	3. Meditation

Robin wanted to start training immediately, but Starfire insisted I 'partake in digesting.' Anyway, she came and tried to get me to eat what she called 'nourishing food'. I silently called it 'disgusting muck'.  
  
"Hey," hissed Beast Boy, "Don't eat it."  
"I wasn't planning on it," I muttered back. The other Titans stared at the brown muck in disgust, hence the name disgusting muck.  
  
"Please digest the Loaf of Nourishment," urged Starfire. I felt sick just thinking about eating the junk. I stared at the loaf, not noticing as a light wind began blowing inside Titans Towor.

"Uh, Star, maybe some pizza would be better," suggested Cyborg.  
  
"Oh, you want unhealthy food!" exclaimed Star. "One moment."  
  
She left, going back into the kitchen. Silently, I slowly pushed the unnerving stuff away from me.  
  
"Let me show you something," said Beast Boy, grabbing the bowl. He began walking away, telling me to follow him. I obediently did so. He led me to the bathroom, where he dumped the stuff into the toilet. He made a big show of flushing, causing almost all traces to disappear. "Ta da! And DOWN it goes!"  
  
"Right where it belongs," muttered Cyborg. I turned, not having realized the others had followed.  
"Possible new friend Aira! I have unhealthy junk food!" called out Starfire.  
  
I ate happily, enjoying my first real food in a good amount of time. I didn't eat very much, though, because I didn't want to vomit it up later. After having so little for so long, I knew that would happen if I ate large amounts of food.  
"Ready to train?" Robin asked as soon as I had finished.  
  
"Possible new friend Aira must not go! She must rest from her long journey from her home!" protested Starfire.  
"It's too dangerous," argued Robin. I grew irritated and spoke.  
  
"It's fine, I'll go do whatever." Starfire looked a bit unhappy, but stopped arguing over it. Robin nodded.  
  
"We'll work with control," he said. "C'mon." He got up and I did the same.  
  
"Um, right outside the Tower?" asked Beast Boy nervously. "That really doesn't seem to be the greatest idea I've heard."  
  
"I'm with BB," agreed Cyborg. Robin nodded.  
  
"Good point," he said. "But where can we go?"  
  
"She could try meditating," said Raven's monotone voice. I frowned.  
"How do I do that?"  
  
"I'll teach you."  
  
**_ RAVEN_**  
  
It had taken me awhile to get Aira to properly meditate, opening up her soul and concentrating on controlling her powers. She has finally done it properly.  
  
My eyes opened wide as I stared at the concentrating girl. She was so young... It couldn't be. But it was. I had gotten a peek inside of her, at her powers. They are incredibly strong. There was no wonder now at how she could summon five tornadoes without knowing it.  
  
I shook my head, still not quite believing it. But I had seen it, after all. Felt it, really. This girl was going to need a lot of coaching. I am the only one who can give it to her.


	4. Waffles

_Author's note: Sorry this took so long. A lot of stuff has been going on in my life, including band camp and moving. I'll try to get the next few chapters up pretty quickly, though._

Disclaimer: The Teen Titans were not created by me. However, I made up Aira and she is for my use only.

_**RAVEN**_

"Well?" demanded Beast Boy impatiently as soon as he saw me. "How'd it go?" I shook my head.  
"I don't want to talk about it," I told him, walking past him into my dark room. The girl, Aira, was asleep on a couch downstairs. I had gotten her to sleep before the others could question her, as Robin would have. I knew how persistent he could be. She has obviously been through a lot already.

I closed and locked my door, though it was hardly necessary. Beast Boy had learned not to barge in on my private space. Oh, yes. He had learned.

_**AIRA**_

I didn't open my eyes just yet. I was comfortable, that much I knew. Things like that were so foreign to me in real life, so I knew it must have been a dream. Once I opened my eyes, it would be over.

I snuggled deeper into the large, comfortable couch, hoping that this particular dream would last a long time. Unfortunately, it was interrupted.  
"Aw, man, how're we supposed to get to the Gamestation?" complained a voice. Oh, yeah. I remembered now. Green Dude, the irritating one. Oh, joy.

"Maybe we should move her," suggested another voice. I knew that one, too. Machine Guy. Cyborg, I had learned.

"Or maybe you should try something besides that stupid gaming thing," said another voice. This one I knew immediately to be Raven.

There was a shocked silence at her suggestion. "Raven... Are you feeling okay?" asked Beast Boy finally. "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO NOT PLAY GAMESTATION!?!?!" I flinched at the loud, sudden sound close to my head.  
"Quiet!" hissed Raven angrily. "Can't you see that she's asleep?" There was another short silence at this.  
"Raven, dude... She's gonna wake up anyway. What are you, her mother?" asked the green guy with the fitting name. I heard something explode.  
"C'mon, BB," said Cyborg nervously. I heard his heavy feet walking away. "Leave her alone, or she'll blow up the Gamestation, too." More walking was heard, then silence that was soon broken by a mutter from Raven.

"Incompetent, stupid, moronic idiots," I heard her utter as she quietly walked away.

I finally opened my eyes and glanced around. I was in a large room on a huge couch, a throw covering me. It was knitted with many different colors, not very neatly. I had a feeling that it was made by Starfire. Anyway, in front of me was a huge television. We're talking HUGE here. In front of it was a mess of gaming things, like controllers and games, as well as a base for all of it. I figured this was the all-important Gamestation.

Looking around some more, I spotted a patch of shattered glass. I found that it came from a broken light. I frowned. I hadn't seen much the night before, since I was so tired, but I was pretty sure that that hadn't been there.

I remembered the shattering sound I had heard and furrowed my brow, thinking. Wind whipped my hair around my head. I almost panicked, but remembered not to. I forced myself to calm down, and soon it stopped. Cool!

A moment later, I heard footsteps again. The door to the room I was in opened. "Good, you're up," said Robin. No, duh. I think I noticed as much. "Raven said you did a good job meditating, so this morning we can go train your control."  
"Mm," I said, turning and setting my feet on the floor.

"...Oh, yeah. Starfire made you breakfast..." I looked at the boy in alarm. "But don't worry. Cyborg just left to get waffles. He'll be back soon."

I sighed in relief. "Okay," I said. I stood up and smoothed the clothes I was wearing, lent to me by Starfire. My old ones had been thrown out.

"Yo, Rob! I'm back!" yelled out Cyborg. Robin beckoned for me to follow him and led me to the kitchen. Cyborg was in there - wearing an apron, no less - putting frozen waffles into a toaster. He grinned at me.  
"Welcome to the land of the livin'," he said, getting out butter, maple syrup, whipped cream, strawberries, and chocolate chips.  
"Um... Thanks," I said, unsure. Using the stick of butter in his hand, he pointed at a chair.

"Sit down and watch the master cook!" he said. I blinked and nodded. Robin rolled his eyes and walked out.  
"Don't eat too much or you won't be able to move fast," he warned as he passed me. I nodded.  
  
Cyborg peered into a bowl and sniffed, then made a face. "No wonder Rob wanted waffles," he muttered, dumping the entire bowl into the trash can. I held back a giggle, smiling.

A few minutes later, Cyborg placed a plate that was heaped with waffles in front of me. Some had chocolate chips shoved in them, some had whipped cream, some had strawberries, and a few just had regular butter and maple syrup. I ate a few, keeping Robin's words in my mind.

Drawn by the smell of food, Beast Boy soon appeared. I felt no guilt about leaving all the food, since he finished off the rest. To my utter disgust, he decorated the waffles he ate with slices of tofu. Straight, plain, uncooked, nasty tofu. I knew the guy had problems.


	5. Failure

_Disclaimer: As was the same last time, I do not own the Teen Titans. 'Cept for Aira. She's mine. ._

The whole team had come out to see my practice. We were in an area of Titan Island I hadn't seen before. It was an obstacle course, with tons of really scary-looking killer objects I had to get past. Joy. There were also 'enemies' to destroy in another section.

"All right," said Robin. "Just try to summon something – anything. A light wind, even. The point is that YOU are summoning it. Not your emotions." I nodded, and he went up to join the rest of the team in a box-like thing.  
  
I breathed deeply and licked my lips nervously. I thought hard, sinking into my brain. I thought hard about the wind blowing hard, moving the solid trees under its might, stealing the leaves from the branches. I thought about hair being whipping back, uncontrollable. Nothing happened, so I tried harder, closing my eyes to concentrate.

Nothing.

I sat down on the dusty ground and held my head in my hands, my eyes tightly shut. I thought as hard as I could, concentrating on the wind. But nothing happened, no wind tickling my skin or making my clothing billow. Why wasn't it working? Was Raven wrong? Was it, as I had always thought, just a curse?

I was aroused from my thoughts by a light touch on my shoulder. I looked up, and there were the Titans, gathered around me. They looked disappointed and grave. I swallowed and stood up, brushing myself off. "Sorry," I whispered.

"Next time," Robin assured me. He turned and went back to the Tower. Cyborg and Beast Boy followed him, arguing about who would beat who in Speed Racer 2005.

"You will succeed very soon, possible new friend Aira!" said Starfire brightly. I smiled at her and murmured a thanks, no feeling behind it. A lump was forming in my throat from my disappointment. Starfire gave me a bone-breaking hug, then caught up with Robin.  
  
"Nice try," said Raven. That was it. She then turned and went back to the Tower, leaving me alone. I watched them leave sadly, feeling somehow abandoned. They expected me to follow, I knew, but it didn't feel right. I had failed them. They had been working with me and being nice – especially Starfire – but I had still failed them. I hadn't gotten a reaction from this strange power that I was supposed to control.

_Failure._ The word rang in my head as I numbly watched them disappear into the tower. They were all heros and heroines, saving the city from the bad guys daily. And they had tried to take me in, to help me. What did I do? Nothing productive. They had put their trust and hope in me, and I let it go.

That's how I felt, at least. I don't know how they felt. The part of my brain that thinks tried to reason with me, telling me that the Teen Titans probably didn't feel that way. I didn't care.

I hadn't been cast out this time, but it didn't matter. I turned and ran.


	6. Capture and Reminiscing

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, why would I be writing a fanfic?_

_**RAVEN**_

Just as I arrived at my room, mulling over what Aira might have done wrong, red lights starting flashing. "Titans! Report!" ordered Robin's voice over the intercom. I turned and hurried down, where the others were already assembled. As usual, it was hectic.

Robin quickly briefed us on the mission and we hurried out. "Where's Aira?" I called to Beast Boy.  
"No clue," he called back. I asked the others, but nobody had seen her. I shrugged it off, figuring that she was inside the Tower.

We arrived at the robbed bank, but the thieves had already fled. We found a track and followed it to this large, steel building. _What idiots,_ I thought. _They left such a clear track. Must be teens or something. _The thing was, the teller had said that they had seemed like large men, experienced in the robbing business. I figured that the teller had been mistaken and put it out of my mind.

Ten minutes later, I called myself every kind of idiot there was, plus a few other words. Why? It had been a trap. The whole thing. When we reached the building, the trail split off five different ways. Naturally, the five of us split up.

Now I'm hanging in this solid metal cage, wishing that I had taken a hint and realized what had been going on. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" I yelled again, channeling my energy and throwing it at the bars of the cage. No luck. Crud. I sat down and sighed, hoping the others were fairing better than me.

_**AIRA**_

Two days later, I saw the news. Everybody was talking about it. The Teen Titans had been captured. When I first heard, I had to sit down hard. I asked somebody about it, and they showed me their newspaper. Sure enough, the Titans had been caught.

Their position was unknown. Slade had somehow hacked into the city's news channels and told them not to expect protection anymore. On inspection, the Tower was abandoned. Looking at the date, I found it had happened soon after I had left. I cursed loudly, grinding my foot in the ground. But what could I do? Not much. I couldn't control these powers I had. Since I had left, I hadn't tried again, but I knew that I would be disappointed if I did. I was useless. Utterly useless.

I trudged down the road again, hands shoved in my pockets. They had been so nice to me, all of them. Even Beast Boy, though he had been pretty annoying and loud. He had even flushed Starfire's food for me. Robin had been kind, just persistent. Cyborg had made all that food for me and hadn't been so bad. Starfire... What can I say about Starfire? She had been kind of irritating, but incredibly kind. I made a face as I thought about her cooking, but it was the thought that counts, right? Then there was Raven. Raven had been quiet and seemed goth, but was really protecting and reassuring, plus helpful. She had tried. How do I explain it? Raven, despite the closeness in age, had almost been like a mother to me. It's weird, I know. Silly, too, I guess.

I continued to think as I walked. I fought with myself, but I knew in my heart that I had no choice. I started to run. I didn't stop until I was in a dell, clear of civilization. Biting my lip, I sat down and rested my forehead on my fists. I envisioned a gale, whipping the trees around.

I sank into my own brain, searching it for the power that was there. After awhile, I became aware of what was like a bump in my brain. Eagerly, I threw myself at it, knowing that the power laid inside. I tore at the strong defenses, using everything I knew to do.

It broke. Power flooded my brain. I thought of the gale again, channeling the power into the thought. The wind picked up and blew hard. I held back a triumphant grin and turned it this way and that, soon making a tornado. It tore the ground apart and went for the trees, so I quickly let go of the image. The tornado vanished, dropping dirt and branches to the ground. I stood up, my eyes steel. I was ready.


End file.
